Lydia Lockwood
Lydia Lockwood is a werewolf. Her best friend is Amelia Alexander and she is currently dating Collin O'Brian. Personality Lydia is very cunning and persuasive, but is often impatient and reckless. She doesn't think before acting unless it's necessary, which can get her into trouble. She's kind to you if you're kind to her, but if you're mean, she'll snap back. Lydia is very trustworthy and loyal to anyone she loves, but often trusts to easily. All in all, she's a nice girl. Physical Appearance Lydia has long brown hair and a pale complexion. She stands at 5'8 and has a sharp jawline. Early History She grew up in Mystical Falls and still lives there. She attended Mystic Falls High School, and her dad left her and her mom at a young age. Throughout the Roleplay When Lydia had still attended Mystic Falls High School, she was out late on a full moon, and accidentally ran someone over and swerved into the river. She managed to get out of the car but the death of the pedestrian caused her to turn on that night. Amelia Alexander and Hope Mikaelson found her in the forest and managed to bring her to the Salvatore School where she was able to communicate with others like her. She soon moved in with Eden Bennett and became closer to Amelia Alexander. Lydia soon found her long lost cousin Lucian Lockwood, who was one of the last living hybrids. They bonded more and soon realized that they should throw a party together in honor of the Lockwood name. During the party, Lydia was dared to drink a whole keg of beer (which she did) and ended up becoming extremely drunk. Lucian took her back to the school and she began to reminisce her life before becoming a werewolf. The next day, Lydia met Collin and agreed to go on a date with him at Mystic Grill, where she also agreed to be his girlfriend. Relationships Amelia Alexander When Amelia found Lydia in the forest after turning and helped her regain herself after finding out she killed some, Lydia was quick to try and befriend her. Now she's used to having movie nights and days at the grill with her. Lucian Lockwood Lucian and Lydia can be seen hanging out together usually at school or in the mall. They spend a lot of time together because they're some of the only family they have left. Collin O'Brian Collin and Lydia met the day after Lydia and Lucian threw a crazy party together. He took her on a nice date at the Mystic Grill and are officially dating. Eden Bennett After Lydia decided to enroll at the Salvatore School, she was paired up with Eden when the principal Alaric Saltzman had chosen one for her. Lydia and Eden have talked on many occasions, but stopped when Eden went on vacation with her mom. Trivia Lydia is the second cousin of Tyler Lockwood. Category:Werewolves Category:Salvatore School Students Category:Lockwoods Category:Characters Category:Female Characters